1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to errors analyzing systems and methods, and more particularly to a system and method for measuring errors of workpieces.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, before manufacturing workpieces, a three-dimensional model of the workpieces is first drawn using the computer-aided design (CAD) technique. The workpieces are then manufactured according to the three-dimensional model.
However, due to manufacturing factors, the manufactured workpieces may not be exactly the same as the three-dimensional model due to errors therein. What is needed, therefore, is a system and method for measuring the manufactured workpieces so as to determine precisions of the manufactured workpieces.